The role of serotonin receptors in psychiatric disorders may be intermittently assessed by determining the hormone response following administration of MK-212 to psychiatric patients. Functional antagonism of the MK-212-indirect hormone response may better determine the mechanism of this agent and the function of serotonin receptor mechanisms in mental disease.